real_housewivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Zarin
|Place of Origin = Woodmere, New York |Series = Real Housewives of New York City |Season = 1-4}}Jill Zarin is a New York City housewife. Background Jill is originally from Woodmere, New York. She attended Lawrence High School and went on to Simmons College in Boston, Massachusetts. Jill is one of the best multi-taskers of New York Housewife fame. Not only does she attend numerous social events around the New York metropolitan area, but she is in the midst of preparing her daughter Allyson for college and assisting her real estate developer husband Bobby, with the family business, Zarin Fabrics. Bobby is the owner of Zarin Fabrics Warehouse and Home Furnishing, which was started by his father. In addition to her role as marketing manager of the family company, Jill participates in a foundation named Creaky Joints, in order to raise awareness for arthritis, which her daughter Allyson suffers from. She's been married twice and is fairly reamed out. RHONY Season 1 Jill is presented as the connective tissue among the original five women. She met Luann at a movie premiere. She and Ramona are "tennis friends." Jill is very close to her daughter, Allyson, and wishes the same for her husband, Bobby, who is Allyson's step-father. Allyson finds that Bobby pays for many things, but doesn't spend enough quality time with her. When Jill sends Allyson to a holistic detox center on Martha's Vineyard to work on her arthritis and weight, Bobby charters a private plane and takes the day off the see Ally off, much to Jill's delight. Jill is very competitive with Ramona, arranging a public tennis match at the end of the summer in the Hamptons and even hiring Ramona's old professional tennis coach, Ibrihim. When Ramona intentionally doesn't invite Jill to a dinner party and proceeds to lie about it, Jill swears she'll get revenge on the court. She asks Luann to be her doubles partner, and the two beat Ramona and her partner. Jill and Ramona even bicker on the court during the game, leading Bethany to call the event "a trainwreck" she can't stop watching. Jill is often insulted by Ramona. At a fashion show, Jill discovers Ramona is sitting in the front row and she isn't, so she leaves the event altogether. When Ramona leaves Jill's dinner party early due to the presence of Simon Van Kempen, Jill is incredibly angry, as is Bethany who cooked the meal. When Ramona shows up 45 minutes late to Jill's holiday dinner party, Jill angrily insists that the remaining women start without her. She scolds Ramona when she and her family finally show up. Jill works at Zarin Fabrics and Home Furnishings, along with Bobby, Jill's "gay husband" Brad and even Allyson for a period of time. Though Jill spoils Allyson with shopping sprees, she tries to ground her with work. After RHONY Jill's time on Real Housewives were among the show's highest rated years. Since then she has appeared on numerous network TV shows and has starred in a Syfy Network made for TV movie Night Of The Wild. Jill has also co-authored a book with her sister Lisa Wexler and mother, Gloria Kamen, Secrets of a Jewish Mother. Family *Robert "Bobby" Zarin (husband) *Allyson "Ally" Shapiro (daughter) *Gloria Kamen (mother) *Lisa Wexler (sister) Taglines Seasons One through Three: "I run with a fabulous circle of people." Season Four: "Good or bad, I know who I am and I own it."